Legends Come To Life
by DarkerAngel-0
Summary: Summary inside. This is my first attempt at writing a story, so please give me good, constructive critism. This story is about a prophacy among the owls that fortells of "the one who is owl and does not know" to save them from the Queen of the Pure One.
1. The Dawn of A Dream

**Hello, everyone. I'm DA (DarkerAngel) coming to you to bring you _"Legends Come To Life"._ This is just a quick summary like you read on the back of books.**

_**Summary: When a sixteen year old boy named James and his nineteen year old brother, Austin, win a school trip to the place of James's dreams, both of their worlds get turned upside down forever. After a terrible car wreck, James awakens to find himself a little 'different'. Now James and his newfound companions set out on a journey to find Austin and the Owls of Ga'Hoole.**_

I was flying across the sky like a bird with arms outstretched over the horizon. The warm sun beginning to climb over the mountain tops as I soared through the air. The pink sky of dawn spilled out over the planes and forests below, awakening the life within the trees. Then, just then, I began to feel tired; almost as if weighted down by some unknown force. I started to flap my arms, trying to descend only to realize that my arms where no longer there and long, thick wings with light brown feathers had taken their place. The rest of my body had changed as well, leaving me a brown barn owl; the colors of my feathers varying from dark and light. With talons at the ready, I landed on a nearby tree branch with ease, like I'd been doing it sense I was born. The sun kept rising, shining brightly over the landscape, and I just felt so tired. I couldn't stay awake and closed my eyes before I could great the new day.

"Pardon me, sir?" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes. A woman dressed in the usual fashion of flight attendants stood next to my seat in the cabin of the plane. "Sir, the plane's landed in Frutherland."

Frutherland was the high school trip this year, and of all the places the school had been to before, this was the one place I had to go to. You see, my dad used to tell me legends and stories from his travels as an archeologist. Of all the legends, the ones about the Guardian Owls of Ga'Hoole really sank into my memory. The legend takes place here on the island of Frutherland; one of the only places in the world with so many different climates squished into such a tiny space. It's said that a group of talking, magical owls created the lands of Frutherland, and they had ruled the land before us humans came and claimed it for ourselves.

"Your brother's outside waiting for you." My brother, Austin's his name, being a senior, got first class while I had to go coach. Truthfully, I should be a junior, but I was caught in a group with the wrong people that year of my life and let's just say they weren't very bright. I stood up, nodding to the attendant kindly.

"Thank you, miss. Sorry if I was hard to wake up." I quickly said standing and going to get my trunk down from the baggage area above my seat only to find it wasn't there.

The woman spoke, trying to mend my confusion. "Your brother got it down and took it with him; he has it." Hearing this, I felt like I was going to die. I know only one reason why my brother would do something like that for me.

"Thank you!" I forced out hastily, pushing past her and heading to exit the plane in a rush. Past the rows of seats I jogged, leaving the plane and entering the tunnel, linking the airport to the aircraft. My brother was standing there, smug on his face, holding my opened journal right in his hand. My trunk had been opened and spilled out all over the walkway.

With a quick laugh, my brother closed the book and tossed it to me, raising one of his eyebrows sarcastically. "So, you actually believe in those old stories dad used to tell us? You actually believe that the owls here can talk? Sorry little brother, but I think you should be put in a mental hospital." He turned his back to me, starting to walk away. "You should grow up, James. Face reality and stop living in fairy tales. If you don't now, it'll just be even harder for you to grow up when you need to later on."

He left me there. My luggage was strung all over the floor, and my journal straps were ripped off. I couldn't believe he just left me there to sort the mess out myself.

After about three hours, two of which were spent waiting for Austin to decide on a car to rent, we were on the road, heading for the hotel where we were all supposed to meet up with the other students who could afford to pay for the trip themselves. I was in the back, staring blindly out the window and gazing upon the tree line as we drove.

"You know, James, you shouldn't be so upset about what I said. I did it for your own good. You might not see it now, but in time, you will." muttered Austin, trying to be reassuring but failing miserably at doing so.

"Gee! Thanks, bro! You made me feel so much better!" I said, sarcasm rolling off my words like poison. "This is just how I wanted to spend this week in Frutherland! I just had to have your mouth drive me up a wall, at least once!"

He turned back to look at me with anger written all over his red face. "Shut it, little boy!" He barked, furiously. You know when my brother gets really angry, because his words begin to sound like a bull dog with a chest cold. As Austin glared at me, the world seemed to slow down and I caught a glimpse of something large and white fly right past the wind shield. It was definitely a snow white owl of some kind. Then suddenly, the world sped back up and I heard the scariest sound I've ever heard in my life.

An eighteen wheeler's tuck horn went off for a split second, and then all I heard was a loud crash before everything going black. The world had faded out of existence. _Was I… dead?_

**_So, it's the end of the first chapter, huh? Well, wasn't that a train wreck. IDK how many spelling errors and other things of the like I made. If anyone reads this and thinks I really need to edit this chapter for any reason, please post a review about it and I'll try my hardest to fix it._**

**Bios****:**

**James P. Gauldric**

_Race: Human_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Appearance: (This is only the way I picture him; you can image James however you so choose) __http : / img .dailymail. com .uk /i/pix/2007/10_04/aleksDM2510__

**Austin H. Gauldric**

_Race: Human_

_Age: 19_

_Appearance: (This is only the way I picture him; you can image Austin however you so choose) __http : / 3 .bp. blogspot. com /_W9WsTbBa9PM/SNCSVbB3MkI/AAAAAAAABco/mVqArejuQvE/s400/0000002454__


	2. To Gain Your Wings

**Welcome back everyone, and I hope you've been enjoying my story thus far. Sense I haven't gotten a review yet, I can only assume I did everything all right. Sense I started writing this chapter on Christmas, Merry Christmas to everyone! I'll stop typing out of character and get to the story now.**

My entire body ached, like I'd been roasted on an open fire. A powerful burning sensation had taken a hold of my entire body. This pain- never had I felt anything like it before. I tried to open my eyes, but my vision was so blurry that I could hardly see anything. I saw what looked to be flames and mangled a heap of what I thought was metal.

"Are you okay?" I heard of female voice shout. I couldn't speaking or even move my neck to find the woman. "Oh no… I have to get Hlodir!" She shouted again. After what sounded like a quick flutter of wings, I couldn't keep consciousness anymore, slipping back into darkness.

The pain had been help, but it was still there. I opened my eyes to realize I wasn't in the same place as before. Unforunately, I still couldn't see anything very well. I could tell I was in a walled structure and that I was in a bed of some kind, but other than that, I couldn't tell where I was.

"How is he?" asked the familiar yet unknown female voice. I knew from that point that she had to be somewhere else in the room. _Curse my body keeping me from moving! _

Just then I heard a different voice; one that was much older and more masculine. "I do not know, young one, but from what I could tell, the owlet wasn't hurt at all in the human mistake." _The owlet? The human mistake? Who are these people? _Questions like these flourished though my mind as the confusion sank in like a vampire to pray.

"If he wasn't hurt, then why is he out cold?" asked the questioning female yet again. "Wait, his eyes are opened!" That's when I saw her. She stepped over me, but from what I saw, I thought my vision was playing tricks on me. She had the shape of light grey bird of some kind. _Maybe my brother was right; I do need to be put in a mental hospital. _Then it hit me. "Austin!" I shouted, scared and hurt. I sprang up a little bit as the shock hit me.

"Austin! Are you all right? Austin!" I kept shouting, despite the pain flowing throughout my entire body. At the time, I really didn't know why I was so panicked. After all the hate I've received from him, you'd think I'd be just fine with him hurt.

"Calm down, owlet! You're going to hurt yourself!" I heard the older one demand, but I just kept going. Then, I felt a something gentle brush against my cheek and I almost instantly calmed down. It was the gentle bush of what felt like feathers against the side of my face. "Calm down. It'll be all right." Her voice was so comforting. She almost sounded like my mom for a moment. My mom- If only she knew about the wreck. Oh would she be angry, but I'm sure Austin would have a cover up for it. The more and more I thought of Austin the sadder I felt. I didn't even know if he was alive.

I set myself back down on the bed and forced out the only words I could muster. "Where am I?" I closed my eyes again as I waited for an answer.

"You're at my hollow, young Tyto. Now, just rest. Please, try to regain your strength." His voice replied, deep and burly like always. _Tyto? Is that Frutherland's way of saying man? _Rather than getting any answers, I just received more and more questions. How was I to rest with so little unsolved?

A few hours later, my eye sight was starting to recover. As I glanced around, it looked as if I was in a massive hollowed-out log; something that looked as if to be a house in the old Winnie the Poo stories.

She came back over to me. "Still can't sleep?" She asked, stepping over to my bedside. Now that I could see her, I couldn't reply. I just stared at her in shock. She was a bird- an owl to be exact. She raised an eye brow in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"You're a… talking owl?" I stammered, heart pounding in distress. "I'm… I'm dreaming again… or I am dead… or…" I kept ranting on and on, as hysterical as ever. Finally, she raised one of her wings and covered it over my mouth. "And you're a talking owl too. Now that we have that cleared up, how are you feeling?"

_I'm a talking owl? Surely, she's joking?_ I recovered quickly to protest. "I'm not an owl! I'm human!" I quickly said in my defense, but she just looked at me like I was insane. "Then you're quite the small and feathery human, aren't you?"

I went to stand up, reaching my arms to get out of bed, but my arms unfortunately was no longer there, replaced by a dark brown wings. "No…" My breath grew deeper as I pulled myself from the bed and I stumbled over to a large piece of broken glass. I stared hard at my reflection for it wasn't the me I remembered. It was now a barn owl; the one from my dreams. I stared; what much else could I do?

"Are… Are you all right?" She asked me, setting her gentle wing on my shoulder. I could tell she was trying to be comforting, but this was just too much for me to take in.

"No! I'm not all right! I'm a bird now! A flipping bird! What am I going to do? What's mom and dad going to think when they see me? Will they even know it's me?" I was starting to break down; tears where building in my eyes. I was dead. I really didn't even exist anymore. Good bye old me and hello new. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go. All I knew was that I was an owl- a bird of prey and the night.

She was taken aback by me. She must've felt deep down the stress I was in. "So, you say you were human, and you mean it?" She thought for a moment, and then corrected herself. "You know you were human at one point, I actually meant?"

"Yes… I know it… My brother, mom, and dad are all humans… My brother wasn't watching the road because of me… This is all my fault…" I had started cried lightly at this point, not caring anymore if I embarrassed myself.

"It's okay, owlet… Um… human-let…" She said, unsure as to what to call me. "I'll go get my uncle… He's the mystic in these parts… Maybe he'll know how to help you…" She quickly walked away, spreading her wing wide and flying directly out of the hollow though the large hole in the side.

She left me there, like my brother had left me at the airport. I felt lonely again, along with all the other emotions I felt. I was feeling so many emotions that they can't all be named. The burning sensation didn't even hurt as much as the feelings anymore.

I was helpless. I felt helpless anyways. The darkness of night hung the air around me. My world was now upside down. My human life was gone, and I knew I'd eventually have to come to terms with that, but at the time, I didn't want to yet.

"So, you're the chosen one?" I heard the old man's voice say. I turned my head to see a small yet burly whisker screech owl climbing into the hollow. "I am Hlodir, the mystic here… We keep records of information, such as stories and prophecies passed down through the generations." _Like my… dad…_

"You see, young Tyto, there is a prophecy that foretells of the one who is owl and does not know. He will come when no one is excepts it, and he know very little about our world. He will claim to be from another world, but in time, learn to accept his fate as to be part of ours. Young one, if what you claim is true, then we need to start branching. You have quite the flight ahead of you." After he'd finished his words, the owl female from earlier climbed into the hollow behind him.

"I really didn't get to introduce myself earlier." she spoke quickly. "I'm Faith. I found you at a human mistake nearby. I guess maybe you were involved in it." Faith stopped talking, not wanting to bring up anything that might cause pain to me.

"What is your name, chosen one?" asked Hlodir, standing by the entrance to the hollow. "If I am to be your teacher, then I need a proper name to call upon you."

"I'm… I'm James…" I answered back, trying to hold back the pain. "And if I am to be your 'chosen one' then you must promise to help me find my brother… or at least his body…"

"Deal…" replied the elderly owl, nodding with dreary eyes.

**Well everyone, Chapter 2 is now through! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review, if you can. That's what drives me to keep going. Even if it's something hard and constructive, it makes me feel like I can get better. Thank you all who read to this point. I really do appreciate it.**


	3. Kaiden's Arrival

**Hello again everyone and welcome back! Glad to see so many people continuing my story! Please, don't be afraid to review; I have it set to even anonymous reviews are aloud! Well, anyway, here's chapter 3: Kaiden's Arrival.**

The days and nights kept passing in the hollow to the point that I couldn't remember the days any more. Though, from my own intuition, I could tell that the week was over and that the trip had ended. Anyway for me to get home once I became human again was now gone. I wondered how my mother and father are taking our disappearance. I just hoped that they weren't hurting too much.

"Spread your wings out! Try to remain quiet!" yelled Hlodir to me, huffing in annoyance. We'd been trying this for hours now. These wings and I were never meant to mix, because I can't fly. I can hardly even glide.

I stood on a branch, staring down to the next one below. "Try taking your own advice!" I shouted back defiantly. He was staring to really get on my nerves. My mind was racing as I leaped from the limb; my wings twitching and not flapping together. I set myself down ungracefully on the next branch below.

Suddenly, Faith landed on the branch next to me. She gave me a soft look, trying to be encouraging. "You're thinking too hard. Use your gizzard. Let yourself go to the wind. Feel it pulse around you."

I huffed, tiredly. Half the things she said I didn't even understand. "Use my what?" I asked, dreary eyed and exhausted.

"Your gizzard. It's that little voice inside of you that tells you right from wrong. It'll help you in any situation as long as you trust it." Surprisingly, her words were comforting. I turned, spotting the next limb down. Maybe, just maybe she was right, and so I leaped from the branch yet again.

My first instinct was to widen my wing span, and I followed. I stretched the span as long as I could, till the tips curled at the tops. I then visualized myself landing with poise and grace. I hadn't even realized that I had already done so.

"That's it!" shouted Hlodir, almost sounding excited. "That's how you branch! Maybe we can just make a Guardian out of you yet!" The old owl was dancing back and forth where he was perched, feeling extremely victorious.

"A Guardian?" I questioned. "Now, I made no deal about that." I didn't realize how much I used to protest to everything. The way the owls see the world is much different from my point of view, and I'm pretty sure I'm this way because I was once human.

"That's part of the prophecy, James. You will need to learn the ways of the owls. You will learn to fly, to trust in yourself, and to fight for others- the ways of the Guardians. After what I've seen in you, right there moments ago, I think you really are the chosen one. After you can fly, I'm taking you back to my true home; Ga'Hoole- to the Great Tree. I've been living here for ages, waiting for you. The King ordered it, for he believed in my prophecy. I'm so glad he trusted me." replied Hlodir, flying down to me and perching on the other side of me.

_Wait… The Guardians of Ga'Hoole… My dad's stories were true… They were true! How did my dad know about this all? Surely, he can't speak to owls…_ I nodded, trying not to look as surprised as I was. "Anything else in the prophecy I should know?" I asked, shrugging my wings.

"Not that you need to know now." He replied to me. Even though I didn't like that answer, I let it go and kept practicing.

A few nights later and I could hold myself in the air; I was progressing quickly, according to what Hlodir was saying. I still, to this day, don't know if he was more excited about finding me or being able to return to the Great Tree.

The sun was rising over the tree line and we were all getting ready to go to sleep. Hlodir looked over to his niece, asking "Will you been joining us at twilight, Faith. Tonight is the night we depart for Ga'Hoole."

"Of course, uncle. They say anyone who enters Ga'Hoole must then become a Guardian. If they're willing to accept me, it would be an honor." replied Faith, tiredly tucking her head under her wing. Her breath slowed and her chest began to slowly rise and fall as she fell asleep.

"James… Listen to me… Once we get to Ga'Hoole, there's no turning back for either of you... Both you and Faith will start training almost immediately... You will be greeted by the king, and then you're real training will begin…" He spoke to me like we were both equals, something he hadn't done before. "I'm just saying, it will be vigorous. This training is going to prepare for the trials ahead. I will no longer be your only teacher. I'll keep teaching you the ways of flight, but not the other things you'll be learning." He closed his eyes, yawning a little.

"King Soren… I am glad I have not disappointed you…" murmured Hlodir, before drifting off into his own slumber. _Soren… Where have I heard that name before? It's so familiar… I think I heard my dad say something about a Soren… No; it can't be… I'm delusional…_ I gave up trying to convince myself that my dad had known a Soren at one point and closed my eyes, beginning to fall asleep. Suddenly, the silence was broke by a loud shout.

"Take them out! Don't let the chosen one escape!" It was a well-known voice to me, but I couldn't put my figure on it. _Why did everything in this world seem so familiar?_ I just didn't get it.

"What? Hmm…" mumbled Hlodir, jumping up from sleep. "Who goes there?" Without an answer, a large, dark owl wearing an iron helmet pulled himself into the hollow. His talons where dressed in gleaming iron blades, like he was prepared to murder all of us.

"Pure One!" screeched Hlodir, causing Faith to jump awake. Hlodir lunged forwards, pouncing on the other owl and sinking his beak into his shoulder. With wide eyes, I jumped up, taking a few hesitant steps back.

The dark owl grabbed Hlodir with his talons, pulling him off of his side and tossing him across the hollow. A loud snap was heard as Hlodir slammed his wing into the wood. "Grah!" He gasped, turning his eyes to me and Faith. They were full of sorrow and broken dreams. "Fly… Fly to Ga'Hoole!" He screeched to us.

"Uncle!" Faith screamed about ready to jump into the fray, but I held her back with my wings. "Faith… Hlodir knows what he's doing… We need to get out of here…"

She was crying as I forced her out of the tree, but unfortunately, he wasn't alone. Two more large owls circled over head, behaving more like vultures than owls. They had red paint designs all over their bodies, like they were from a tribal civilization. "Fly quickly!" I heard Hlodir gasp behind us as the large owl turned around and started in our direction, his eyes blood red.

"Jump!" I shouted, as we leaped from the hollow together. We dashed across the forest floor, flying side by side. The three Pure Ones behind us screeched and squawked as they tried desperately to catch up. We rounded trees and flew through tight spaces, anything to escape the closing owls. Hope was bleak, and the sun had raised high in the sky. I felt so drained of all energy.

"I have to stop, Faith… I've never flown for this long, during the day before…" I huffed, landing down on the forest floor. Faith landed beside me, pushing me into a nearby bush. "Then hide!" She squawked, somewhat in anger and the rest in desperation.

I heard the three large owls land heavily on the ground nearby. Their armor and weapons were clanking together with rocks and wood. "Come out, little brother…" I heard one of the owls say. "James… Kludd, the dark lord, has shown me the light… This gift is ours… Join us, James…" One of the owls spoke; the dark one that harmed Hlodir. _It… It can't be…_

"Our father is a liar… He's known about everything… He's always known… He even knew we would not be returning…" It was Austin's voice. It was unmistakably his.

"Austin?" I called, pulling myself out of the shrub. The two birds stood around my brother.

"Ah… James… Don't call me by my weak human name anymore… I am Kaiden of the Pure Ones… You are destined to be one of us for we are Tyto…"

"We are the Pure Ones…"

**Oooooh! Cliff Hanger! Haha! Hopefully, you've all enjoyed what you've read, for right now, I'm not completely sure if I've been writing well or just very bad. Good luck all and happy (soon) New Years!**


End file.
